The melancholy of Harry Potter
by gunner brat
Summary: Reality warping powers are a jack pot super power but when you live the life of Harry Potter- it's more like a curse.


I do not own Harry Potter and/or the Manga/Anime or related medias of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

The basis of this fic is from Harry Potter and the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. There are many theories on exactly what happened especially from the start for power possibilities et cetera. Haruhi was the reality warper, Kyon was the reality warper and so on. Watching it late, no manga, and sleep deprived months later after trying to watch it this came to me. First cross over attempt.

The first time Harry Evans was born to one, Lily Evans, was the first and last time he would know. She died and he lived. Harry Evans was told that a miracle- magic- could have saved her. He was too young to know it, and too angry to care. He didn't notice the car speeding towards him. The moment he did the world faded and his last thought was his mother would be alive and he would have been able to live as the car hit him and he was hurt badly.

...

The day Lily Evans gave birth to Harry Evans was one of the most joyous occasions in her life. Little else had gone right in the last year. She had to leave Hogwarts because of the scandal of being pregnant by a James Potter, and because, she couldn't stay in school and keep the baby. Her parents were happy to see her and Petunia was Petunia. Not once did she regret that night. He had pursued her enthusiastically until she consented to one date. He intended to court her properly and she wasn't against it. They just never accounted for Sirius putting in a judgement impairing potion and Peter dosing James with some potion to make any girl he slept with pregnant. It wasn't non-consensual but it was sudden. Six months later she was sent back home with the option of re-doing seventh year the starting term after Harry was old enough. The relationship with James shattered and she was wondering if he even thought of her. It was months later when after telling Harry about his father that they met. He visited daily for the first few years but married another girl. Harry was five when he last came to visit and came to tell him he had his own son now and Harry wouldn't see him anymore. It was in the middle of a war. Harry, not understanding and stressed, wished desperately for James, Lily and Harry to be a family- and the universe responded.

...

James Potter, watched his wife Lily, give birth to their first child. War was coming and it was closing in fast. He had no title, wizarding or otherwise to give, nor a vault full of coins to give her or his son. The Potter name had long lost its' influence. Thus this, Harry Potter, was born in a middle income household. With two young but hardworking and loving parents he thrived. He was again five when tragedy struck. James Potter passed away from a wizarding illness. Lily died of a broken heart. Harry Potter was the heir to a used to be influential family that had run out of both influence and money. Lily herself said to him that there was a cure, but it would have cost more then they could pay off, and he believed her. The moment Lily died, Harry did too, and he wished that the Potter name had money, influence, and that James never got sick so his mom didn't die of heart break. The world bended around him.

...

Lily Potter stared at the large ring, her new fiancee, put on her ring. He had courted he, got their parents approval, and following the tradition she knew gave her a ring. Magic users had their own traditions and customs. Usually the pre-wedding gift was a simple wooden band of wood from each others birth tree. He taught her the old traditions and they had a hand-holding ceremony a year before. She agreed to it simply asking if by the end they were together that he got a ring. James complied and it was only months after that they were married. The war was now in full swing and they couldn't think of kids but one came anyway. Harry Potter was born and their school headmaster came to tell them about a prophesy. Harry was six this time, but when her heard it, the words resonated and stuck even as he forgot about them, and when Lily passed away from a battle and James was drunk passed out after going on a blind rampage, Harry remembered. The prophesy still stuck in his head he wished they knew sooner so they could be prepared.

...

The day Lily and James heard the prophesy was one of the worst day of their lives. Harry, just a year old, was asleep in bed. They were up all night wondering if their son was the one. Harry never noticed them acting odd, and when they moved to a safer, smaller place, he liked it. He was happy until the Dark Lord came. He lived, and the Dark Lord died but being told by Sirius about how mommy and daddy were gone, made them dead permanently. He heard Sirius mumble about how he didn't think the bad guy who killed them was dead yet, and how Sirius was going to make sure the traitor would live to regret it. The boy was handed off to Hagrid and Sirius went off to find Peter. Harry was certain that Peter would live after Sirius was through with him, and that Sirius would be back but the the bearded man came to Hagrid seeing an awake Harry Potter, and simply said that Sirius trusted him and he would take care of the boy. Harry Potter wasn't meant to hear that Sirius was caught and Peter was assumed dead. The words swirled around in his head as a sleeping charm was cast. The fate of his parents, Sirius, and Peter cast in stone.

I'll try to write a few more chapters for this but I'd appreciate feed back if possible. Please and thank you.


End file.
